Naruto's Complex
by The Docta
Summary: Naruto is Hokage and is required to marry for him to continue his role. There is a girl who desperately wants to win him over, but she's not the only one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Leaves slowly flow into the wind as the trees sway back and forth, looking down upon the kids as if ultimate guardians of nature. "Naruto toss the ball over here!" one of the kids laugh, looking up towards Naruto as he chuckles softly to himself, "I don't know about that!" he runs forward without looking back as the kids playfully chase him.

"Naruto I'm over here! I'm over here!" one of the girls squeals as Naruto tosses the ball before he gets devoured by the children, "Run before they get you!" Naruto screams trying to hold them back.

The girl runs stumbling forward as the older kids begin to catch up, "I'm going to get you!" one of the naughty kids tries to grab her legs. He isn't thinking and the girl trips over his arms and was about to land unto the muddy colored ground until she gets picked up to safety and tossed over the unknown figures shoulders.

The unknown man displays a curvy grin before dodging the incoming children, "We shall use the power of our youth to get away from trouble!" the young man says as he darts side to side, back and forth, up and down. "Youth shall overcome all!"

The girl looks back smiling, but the speed does not stop. The young man is giggling like a school child getting a free day off because he has to go to the doctors, "Lee-sempai…" the girl said, looking as the young children and Naruto slowly turn into tiny dots, "Lee-sempai!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Lee laughs completely bewildered by the fact he is winning. He picks his head up into the heavens and booms with a loud hearty laugh.

Then Lee comes to a complete stop as he senses danger, two kunai knives and a large shuriken is heading their way. That's not what frightened him, the voice that comes after is more dangerous then death.

"Lee you pervert! Stop stealing little kids!"

"Ten-ten…?"

The girl that's in charge with Konoha's weaponry is heading their way in blinding speed. Her long kimono dashes up in the wind as she gives Lee a threatening smile, "You like kidnapping little girls, eh Lee?"

Her eerie smile and darkening laughter shakes the very spine of Lee's body as he puts the little girl down. The chase begins and Lee quickly takes his weights off after dodging the incoming weapons, "Look! See! I put the little girl down! We don't have to continue this Ten-Ten!"

Lee quickly jolts forward in equal blinding speed, but Ten-Ten is keeping up pace easily. They were both weak shinobi's when it came to jutsu's and one relied on weapons while the other relied on his fist. They both needed to be extremely quick shinobi's if they ever wanted to continue their dreams as the top of their peers.

As the two dashes off Naruto finally catches up to the little girl who is playing relentlessly with the ball, "Hey Naruto-sempai!" the girl giggles as she climbs on Naruto's neck. Naruto could only see the dust that remains from the two talented shinobi's. "What are they doing?" Naruto asks scratching his head and the girl just waves her hand for him to not worry, "Their just flirting like they always do!

Naruto tries to hold back his laughter, but nods his head, "Yep, you're probably right."

"Naruto-sempai when you become Hokage can I flirt with you?" The little girl kisses Naruto's cheek and Naruto's eyes widen, "Please Ayumi…do you want me to end up like Lee?"

The girl smiles as she hugs Naruto's neck tight and Naruto just shakes off the awkward feeling since she is still young. She won't have the same feelings when she grows up.

Right…?

A/N: There will be a time-skip so don't think that Naruto's going to be in a relationship with a young girl. She is currently 13 and Naruto's 17. So when she reaches 18 Naruto will be 22 and that's when the romance starts. There will be other pairings and the reason why I paired up Ten-Ten with Rock Lee is because (SPOILER ALERT) Neji Dies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trip to the beach

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto grumbles as he gazes inside the moving bus. He was asked by the fishermen of Konoha to investigate why the shipments aren't settling at Old Man by the Sea. The Old Man by the Sea is a beach that is beautifully decorated with different types of life forms. They call it old man by the sea because one of the huge rocks beside it resembles the image of an old man watching over the sea. It is considered an omen by many traditional witch doctors that reside close to the beach.

"Are we almost there?" Naruto asks as Sakura just shakes her head with a dissatisfied look, "What's the matter with you Naruto. I swear hanging out with those kids is going to eventually turn you into one." She grounds her elbow on the table and rolls her eyes to the side. Why did she have to be stuck with him out of all people?

The compartment door is open and Lee pops his head inside with a massive grin, "Guys take a look outside." He said before Naruto jumps out of his seat and grabs the edge of the curtain, pulling it to the side. The room showers with natural sunlight and everyone stares at the bright open sea with a smile.

"Look at the water it's so clean!" Naruto exclaims as Sakura takes a gander herself before resting her head to side of her neck, "Why are we moving up though?"

That's when all three of them notice the bus moving an awkward angle as the view grew further away. That's when Hinata shows up with a paper bag that she's using to help her breath better, "W-we're going up the mountains…"

She said with an uncomfortable expression. Naruto opens the window and sticks his head outside before seeing that the bus is really close to the edge and if this thing moves to side a little bit more they will all tumble to their deaths.

"What the hell!" Naruto screams as he runs outside to the corridor, "Stop the bus we're going to die!"

Everyone looks outside as they see a young boy desperately trying to break into the driver's compartment, "Stop it! This is suicide!"

The three friends manage to pull Naruto to the side and calm him down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time to swim!

The flawless clearness of the beach and the blazing sun from above provide a sense of warmth on Naruto's skin. He quickly adjusts his belt as he jumps off the nose of the old man, "Here I come!" Naruto's voice bellows as he jumps into the small pool with a cannonball. He pushes his head out of the water and takes in a deep breath of fresh air, "Be careful now. We don't want you sick." Sakura said, hiding beneath the old man's head as she enjoys the shade.

They came here for a mission but because they have an immense amount of time to get ready. They're not in a rush to finish the job and head back home.

Naruto rests his arms on the side of the smooth rock. His head tipped over as his face gets covered in sunlight. "This is great!" Naruto said, "I'm going to retire here after all this mission stuff is done."

Lee walks over to them slumped. He looks like he could definitely use a break, "What's the matter Lee?" Naruto asks as he dives back down to refresh his heated face, "Nothing really, just that Tsunade's decided that the students should come over and enjoy the spring festival tonight."

"The…students?" Naruto tries to smile but he wasn't happy about it at all. It's one thing to be with a group of friends and enjoy the day but to have children added to the equation would mean that he had to watch them constantly. He silently sighs before diving into the deep darkness of the pool.

Sakura notices Naruto's attitude after hearing the bad news and quickly giggles, "So you're saying that you don't like children coming to beach and enjoying their free time." Naruto eyes her as he carefully looks around. He knows Sakura and if she really wants to. She can easily make him fall for her trap. It's all up to Naruto to find out exactly what this trap is. He squints his eyes at her, not trusting her one bit before climbing out of the pool that's beside the old man's mountain.

"What are you planning witch?"

Naruto said as Sakura just throws her face to the side with a mischievous smile, "Don't worry about me. I'm just wondering if you enjoy having children around."

Naruto stares directly at her with a piercing gaze and knows for sure that there is no way in hell that a trick is present at this moment. With this he just laughs and plays along with her, "It's not that I don't like children." He smiles as he prepares to move his chess piece for a check-mate, "I HATE children."

Then out of the blue a young man in bright blue beach shorts swims up out of nowhere, "Did I just hear what I thought I hear." The label on his chest is tattooed with the sign 'CPS' and Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion, "Who is this guy?"

"The president of the CPS, Child Protective Services…"

Sakura answered quickly before turning her head back to her magazine. "They specialize in the joy of children and consider it blasphemy for people to deny children fun. It's sort of like a cult that mangles anyone with that kind of mindset."

"You're kidding…" Naruto notices the size difference between him and the president and it wasn't looking so good, but he knows for sure he can take it. It might be tough but Naruto is one of the strongest shinobi's out there and there aren't a lot of people who could say that.

But just before Naruto could face his opponent, several more members with the same tattoo showed up and they're all equally muscular. The sour expression of defeat plants on Naruto's face as he tries to step back to defend himself.

That's when he looks at the side and notices he has an ally that can help take out these goons easily. He looks at the green jump suit friend with a smile, "Lee how about we show these guys what were made of!"

Lee nods his head and rips off his green jump suit and reveals the same tattoo on his chest, "Wait no…" Naruto tries to run away but his speed is greatly increased by traveling on water, "Not you too Lee!"

Sakura just watches as Naruto get pummeled by many unknown 'CPS' people and grins, "Check-mate…"


End file.
